The present invention relates to a method of joining profiled members into structural units, and more specifically to an improved snap type connection method, members employed in such method and resulting structural units provided by such method.
The so-called snap connection principle has been known and employed for several decades now to build larger structural units like panels, side boards, etc. DE 1,140,330 discloses one embodiment of such structural unit based on a resilient interlocking of abutting complementarily shaped edges of connected members by means of projecting tabs and engaging recessing grooves, respectively. Additionally, a loose fit locking bar is inserted extend transversely inwardly between the frictionally engaged resilient tabs to secure the connection against unlocking.
However, in the case of exposure to larger loads or forces it is often necessary and customary to employ some further connection principle such as e.g., screwing/bolting, (spot) welding or gluing. Different drawbacks are inherent with the use of such connecting methods, such as local material weakening due to perforating and temporary heating of members, or in the case of gluing there are rather strict. requirements to clean surfaces and considerable drying/curing time is involved. Generally, these methods are characterized as complex and time-consuming, something which influences negatively the cost of joining.